Amor e Independencia
by Liliana Galadriel
Summary: Lo distrajo una joven llorando, se supone que no debían salir, el servir era abnegación y soportar sufrimientos. Luego iba a recriminarse el no haberse mantenido en sus asuntos pero algo en los ojos chocolate de la chica hicieron a Sesshomaru acercarse.


Antes que nada una disculpa por no subir nada del otro fic, me entretuve con esta One-Shot con la que quiero festejar los 200 años de Independencia de México (si, mexicana, a mucha honra, muy feliz de serlo, etc, etc, etc...) Y bueno como ya saben, los personajes de Rin, Sesshomaru y todos los de Inuyasha no son míos, pero espero que disfruten de la historia que si es mía.

Por cierto una disculpa de adelantado a cualquier español o ateo que lea mi historia por si algo que digo les ofende o disgusta... era parte de la trama.

P. D. ¡Viva México!

* * *

Mientras caminaba por el jardín, notó que pronto llovería, eso le pasaba por salir a tomar el fresco a esas horas de la noche, pero el convento era tan agradable, las hermanas siempre eran muy respetuosas con él, por algo era hijo del mayor benefactor, y sin españolas indeseables acosándolo a cada momento. Cada que necesitaba respirar aire fresco iba allí para pensar y ahora bien que lo necesitaba.

Algo distrajo su atención, una novicia sentada cerca de la fuente, evidentemente estaba llorando pero ¿qué no se suponía que ellas no debían salir del convento? Además, ¿no el servir debía ser abnegación y soportar el sufrimiento? Suspiró, seguro en un rato se estaría recriminando el no haberse mantenido pensando en sus propios asuntos pero había algo en los ojos color chocolate de la monjita que hicieron a Sesshomaru acercarse y hablarle.

En cuanto dio unos pasos hacia ella la chica volteó a mirarlo, tan solo por un segundo sus ojos color chocolate llenos de secretos miraron los ojos ámbar de él y entonces la chica se levantó y salió a la carrera, el aguacero se vino poco después de que ella comenzó a correr así que todavía alcanzó a ver como sus ropas y su cabello se empapaban. Se le hizo curioso que una mestiza viviera en el convento, hasta donde él sabía solo había españolas ahí, la curiosidad le picó y le hizo seguirla.

* * *

Rin se había refugiado en una capillita que se hallaba en el jardín, ¡qué susto se había llevado! Por lo menos había comenzado a llover y sabía que esperarían a que escampara para buscarla. Por ahora se dedicaba a exprimir su toca y su cabello. Luego que terminó algo llamó su atención un poco más lejos cuando se acercó se dio cuenta que era un pedazo de vitral que había caído, se detuvo a observar el vidrio con curiosidad y luego notó la ventana de donde venía, se podía ver la lluvia por el agujero que había quedado.

- ¿Por qué corriste hace un momento? – dijo una suave voz aterciopelada que interrumpió sus pensamientos. Al volver la cabeza se dio cuenta que la voz provenía de un joven, muy probablemente un español de unos 22 años alto, de cabello muy rubio, casi platinado y ojos color miel. Ya iba a levantarse y a salir corriendo de nuevo cuando el joven se acercó sin previo aviso, la tomó de la mano y le dijo – no tengas miedo, no voy a acusarte si eso es lo que te asusta.

- No me da miedo que me acusen, es solo que no me esperaba que otro hombre además de los padres que nos visitan apareciera aquí.

- ¿No sabes quién soy? – Ella negó con la cabeza – soy hijo de uno de los benefactores de aquí, ahora dime ¿porqué llorabas hace rato? ¿No se supone que ustedes deben soportar todo en silencio?

Eso fue demasiado para Rin, ¿qué le importaba a este hombre si ella estaba triste o contenta? Por eso había buscado un lugar para estar sola. Pero él se apareció, no podría haber buscado otro lugar. Todos estos pensamientos bullían en su interior y no pudo soportar el decirle.

- ¡Y a ti que te importa cómo me encuentre! ¡Si estoy así es por culpa de ustedes gachupines que mataron a mi papá y a mi mamá y me refundieron a mi en este convento! ¡Estoy harta de que todo el mundo crea que debo ser buena y aceptar lo que me tocó! ¡Yo no deseo ser monja!

Lágrimas de rabia le habían salido a Rin de los ojos, pero a Sesshomaru le parecía divertida la rabia de la chica, comparada con la que él sentía, los problemas de esa niña no eran nada. ¡Qué no daría él por poder alejarse de todo el mundo!

- Tienes tu carácter niñita. Aunque me desagrada que me digas gachupín, no quiero que lo repitas.

- ¿Y se supone que te voy a hacer caso? Yo hablo como se me da la gana y si eres español eres gachupin – dijo Rin jugueteando con el pedazo de vitral que aún tenía entre las manos. Sesshomaru se le acercó y la tomó de los hombros, cómo una niña de 15 o 16 años le iba a desobedecer si hombres mayores ni siquiera se atrevían a faltarle al respeto.

- Te voy a enseñar a… - pero el joven español no pudo decirle más, Rin había tomado el vidrio y le había cortado la cara en ambas mejillas debajo de los ojos y aprovechado la sorpresa para salir corriendo de ahí.

* * *

- Señor, creo que debería ir a ver al médico.

- Jaken, cállate y simplemente desinfecta la herida, no quiero que mi papá se entere.

- Me podría explicar otra vez cómo se hizo la herida.

- Ya te dije que me corté ¿cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? – Sesshomaru miraba disgustado a su sirviente, el hombre era de baja estatura, casi calvo y su piel tenía un color verdoso que lo hacía parecer un sapo. Pero en su mente estaba grabada la imagen de la mesticita esa, de verdad tenía carácter y debía admitir que la paz que había encontrado en el convento, ya no venía de la misma fuente que antes.

* * *

- Rin, deja de brincar como jicotillo cada que se abre la puerta, no podemos terminar las oraciones – regañó una hermana a la niña. Había pasado una semana desde su encuentro con el español ese y se había hecho un manojo de nervios, al principio le preocupaba que la acusara y que la castigaran por lastimar al hijo de su benefactor, luego se preguntaba qué iba a hacer ese gachupín engreído y cómo se iba a librar de ello, así que cada que se abría la puerta brincaba del susto esperando que él o alguien enviado por él vinieran a llevársela. Tampoco había podido salir durante la noche por miedo a encontrarlo, aunque tenía que admitir que internamente deseaba verlo otra vez.

Finalmente no se aguantó más y dejados 15 días se aventuró a salir a caminar de nuevo al jardín y ¿cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrarlo caminando también? Ya iba a echar a correr cuando él la tomó por la mano.

- Vengo en son de paz – ella volvió su rostro a mirarlo, a la luz de la luna sus facciones eran perfectas, un dios griego con mirada seria y algo triste quizá con dos marcas de cortaduras a los lados que Rin reconoció, ruborizándose en extremo, que ella era responsable de las cicatrices.

- Discúlpeme, yo…

- Admito que me diste una buena lección.

- Yo… - ¿por qué no podía decir algo coherente?

- Si quieres compensarlo, ¿me puedes explicar qué fue todo eso que me gritaste el otro día? ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Y cómo es que una mesticita puede estar en este convento? – la chica lo miró seria.

- ¿De verdad le interesa? – él simplemente asintió. Ella suspiró, se sentó en la hierba sujetando las rodillas con sus hombros y comenzó su relato.

"Si te preguntas por qué una mestiza como yo puede estar aquí es simple, mi papá era un hombre muy importante, nacido en España, fue enviado por el Rey para auxiliar directamente al virrey de la Nueva España.

Cuando mi padre llegó aquí descubrió que la gente de la Nueva España no era como la habían pintado en su original patria. Desembarcó en la península de Yucatán y ahí descubrió que los pocos indígenas mayas que quedaban tenían una cultura avanzadísima, sin comparación con los incultos bárbaros que le habían hecho creer.

Ahí se enamoró y casó con mi madre.

Luego viajaron a Guanajuato, el virrey le había perdido todo cariño a mi papá porque no se comportaba como un español debía ya que tenía otras ideas distintas, por eso viajamos, mi padre había escuchado de un cura que apoyaba mucho a los indígenas y así conoció al padre Miguel.

Nos establecimos en Guanajuato, yo apenas era una bebe. Crecí con las ideas independentistas del padre Hidalgo, mientras iba a catecismo, mi padre enviaba al padre notas y avisos de información sobre España. Así conocí a los señores Ignacio y Manuel, grandes amigos del padre, los señores Miguel y doña Josefa, quienes me tenían mucho cariño. No sabía mucho de lo que hacían en ese momento pero visitaban mucho al padre Hidalgo.

Luego se vino el 16 de septiembre y hasta alguien como tú debe saber que pasó, al principio todo iba bien, pero luego los apresaron y los mataron, mi padre fue descubierto y fusilado discretamente ya que era un español y mi madre… a ella se la llevaron los soldados españoles y no supe más de ella y a mí me encerraron aquí, sin deseos de ser monja ahora es lo único que me queda por delante".

Sesshomaru vio como un par de enormes lágrimas rodaban por las hermosas mejillas de la niña y solo atinó a pasar su dedo para limpiarlas. La chica no se lo impidió y al momento en que su mano hizo contacto con la mejilla de ella sintió una carga eléctrica que le recorría todo el cuerpo, ella volteó a mirarlo con esos preciosos ojos cafés poblados de abundantes y muy largas pestañas. Realmente esa niña tenía razón para sentirse triste, lo suyo era una cuestión de orgullo, lo de ella simplemente soledad.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? – Preguntó ella con timidez.

- Sesshomaru.

- Yo soy Rin.

* * *

- Cuéntame de ti – dijo ella una noche de luna. Los encuentros entre ambos se hacían ahora cada vez más continuos, ella dejaba su celda de cuando en cuando y él la encontraba en el jardín de noche.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber de mi? – dijo él volteando a mirarla.

- Tú sabes toda mi historia, es justo que yo conozca la tuya – Sesshomaru no respondió de inmediato, quizá meditando si hablarle o no su historia. Rin estaba a punto de retirar su petición cuando él comenzó.

"Mi padre es noble y comerciante quien se casó con mi madre, también una noble española muy hermosa, yo nací en España como te debes imaginar pero a los 5 años mi padre me trajo a vivir aquí. Mi mamá nunca quiso venir con nosotros, dijo que la Nueva España no le gustaba y creo que esperaba obligar a mi padre a que se quedara o al menos que me dejara con ella. Finalmente sus deseos nunca se cumplieron, casi llegando aquí mi padre se enamoró de una criolla con la que tuvo un hijo, mi hermano Inuyasha.

Yo no supe de esto hasta hace poco que mi padre me lo presentó, ese criollo es solo 6 años menor que yo y lo esta presumiendo por toda la Nueva España como si no fuera un bastardo".

Con esto Sesshomaru dio por terminado su relato, realmente no quería hablar más del odio que tenía hacia su padre por haberle hecho eso a su madre y a él, lo cierto es que habría regresado ya a España si no fuera por la niña de ojos chocolate sentada a su lado.

- No te gusta que tu padre haya tenido un hijo con una mujer distinta a tu mamá – Rin lo decía como una afirmación, no como una pregunta. El joven español negó con la cabeza.

- Y odias a tu hermano por ser fruto de la relación de tu padre y esa mujer – Sesshomaru la miró y asintió, ¿cómo era posible que esa niña comprendiera exactamente lo que sentía?

- Quizá me esté metiendo en más de lo que me corresponde – dijo Rin – pero creo que al odiar a tu hermano por algo que él no pidió, simplemente te estas amargando a ti mismo, es normal que te disgustes con tu padre, aunque no que guardes rencor tanto tiempo, lo único que estas consiguiendo es lastimar a aquellos que te quieren por algo en lo que no puedes hacer nada y quitándote a ti la oportunidad de vivir una vida diferente, sin amarguras.

- Tienes razón, te estas metiendo en más de lo que te corresponde – respondió Sesshomaru, aunque internamente se dio cuenta que la niña tenía más razón de la que quería admitir.

* * *

- Amo me está mareando – dijo Jaken luego de un rato de estar viendo a Sesshomaru dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- Deja entonces de observarme – realmente no sabía qué hacer, o más bien no estaba seguro de hacerlo, habían pasado algunos meses desde que iba regularmente a ver a Rin y a la chica parecía gustarle estar cerca de él, desde que se habían contado sus vidas no habían hablado mucho, casi siempre se sentaban juntos sin decir palabra hasta que de madrugada ella se levantaba y regresaba a su celda. Hasta hace algunas noches.

"- ¿Por qué piensas que no tienes vocación para ser monja?

- Porque esas cosas se sienten o no, es como estar enamorado, solo piensas en esa persona, en este caso es Dios y yo… - Rin titubeó un segundo sin saber que decir - sé que no quiero ser monja.

- ¿Piensas en alguien más? – en ese momento ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada y solo atinó a contestar un suave y tímido.

- No – que evidentemente se notaba a leguas que era una mentira".

Porqué tenían que darse así las cosas, si ella fuera una española la habría sacado del convento y se habría casado con ella, pero siendo ella una mestiza, lo más que había podido hacer era que le dieran ropas más cómodas para su uso en vez de la ropa que llevaban las novicias y había convencido a su padre para que evitara que la ordenaran monja, evidentemente ella lo sabía, nunca antes había dicho nada y evidentemente ese intento de mentira demostraba que estaba consciente de ello. Aún así, tomó su capa, la colocó sobre la fina camisa de seda blanca que llevaba y salió de la habitación con rumbo al convento.

* * *

Rin se encontraba contenta, gracias a Sesshomaru había recuperado sus cosas y al menos tenía algo mejor de vestir que esos trajes que picaban mucho y era más libre de andar ahora sola en el convento. Las hermanas solo no la dejaban salir, aún era prisionera pero su celda se había agrandado un poco. Ella pensaba todo esto mientras caminaba por los hermosos jardines del convento, era lo que más le gustaba de ahí, las hermanas habían cultivado rosas de todos tipos y colores que creaban una vista hermosísima.

Al llegar a una esquina del jardín se encontró la puerta abierta y un hermoso caballo, ella se acercó con cuidado hacia el caballo para acariciarlo. El animal la vio y se puso un poco inquieto, pero luego se calmó y dejó que ella pasara suavemente sus manos por su rostro. Rin sonrió y dijo:

- ¿Tú también estas encerrado verdad? Tú te encuentras como esclavo de tu amo y yo encerrada aquí, ojalá ambos pudiéramos escapar…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que podía tomar el caballo y huir, si galopaba hasta llegar a la sierra no podrían seguirla y ahí podría esconderse, conocía bien el lugar, había ido muchas veces ahí de niña y su mamá siempre le había dicho que no tuviera miedo a la naturaleza mientras no la molestara.

Dejó a un lado sus zapatillas y con cuidado montó el caballo, era buenísima jinete y le gustaba montar como los hombres y con el vestido tan grande no tuvo problema en pasar al otro lado su pie y dirigir al caballo, que se portaba muy dócil con ella, hacia afuera.

* * *

- Hermana, voy a tener que sacar a Rin del convento.

- Ya me imaginaba que me ibas a decir eso hijo, hasta ahora me he hecho de la vista gorda que esa niña salga durante las noches a verte en el jardín sólo por tu abolengo. Ahora me imagino que ya ni siquiera conserva intacta su virtud – la monja miró severa a Sesshomaru.

- Se equivoca hermana, yo no la he tocado ni mucho menos.

- Al menos eso me tranquiliza, pero dime ¿qué piensas hacer con ella?

- Supongo que regalarle alguna casita para que pueda vivir cómoda, ambos sabemos que ella no quiere ser monja.

- No me parece lo que piensas hacer – Sesshomaru se levantó, no iba a escuchar las reprimendas de una monja.

- Ya le comuniqué mi decisión – y salió de la oficina.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por el jardín iba muy molesto, claro que no le gustaba la idea pero qué más podía hacer. No había otra opción mas que esa, ella es mestiza y él español la sociedad nunca soportaría el verlos juntos. Iba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando llegó a la esquina del jardín donde había dejado a su caballo Tenseiga por lo cual no se dio cuenta hasta que se acercó que el caballo no estaba.

Comenzó a buscarlo por los alrededores, quizá lo había amarrado en otro árbol era imposible que se hubiera escapado o que alguien lo hubiera robado, Tenseiga nunca dejaba que nadie más lo montara. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de su caballo, aunque no era tan fino como el caballo de ese criollo Inuyasha, Bakusaiga, a quien su padre le había obsequiado el mejor caballo, ninguno de los dos se dejaba montar por nadie más, entonces cómo demonios no estaba…

La respuesta vino con un par de zapatillas blancas que estaban cerca de donde evidentemente si había atado su caballo – Rin.

* * *

Ya caía la noche y la jovencita juntaba leña para hacer un fuego, su madre le había enseñado mucho de cómo vivir al aire libre, se las había arreglado para cazar un toche (armadillo) y prepararlo junto con algunas zarzaparrillas silvestres y algo de agua de un nacimiento cercano. Al caballo le había dado las raíces y algo de agua y lo había dejado pastando.

Luego de que encendió el fuego se sentó y sujetó sus rodillas con sus brazos, se preguntaba si irían por allí a buscarla y quién era el dueño del caballo, además si ya había notado su desaparición. Comenzó mentalmente a planear qué iba a hacer en los próximos días, de una u otra manera pensaba llegar a Yucatán y ahí encontrar a la familia de su mamá aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a hacer eso ni de cómo iba a llegar hasta allá. El caballo era magnífico es cierto pero no podría estar viajando a caballo todo el tiempo, además de que le tomaría semanas el viaje y no tenía ni dinero ni comida.

Se había encontrado una pistola y un sable con el caballo y con ello había podido cazar, pero realmente había corrido con suerte, además en los tiempos de guerra civil en los que vivía no era seguro viajar así, menos ella que era mujer.

Al pensar en la guerra de independencia comenzó a recordar a sus padres y a sus amigos, y todo lo que había vivido con ellos, todo lo que le habían enseñado. De recordar a su familia le vino a la mente Sesshomaru, de hecho había pensado en él durante todo el viaje, era lo único que le dolía de dejar el convento. Estaba sumida en esos recuerdos por lo que no se dio cuenta hasta que ya estaba a pocos metros de qué alguien se acercaba. Tan rápido como pudo tomó la pistola le quitó el seguro, amartilló y apuntó.

- Si haces eso de verdad vas a estar en problemas – la figura de Sesshomaru apareció frente iluminado por el fuego.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – dijo ella bajando el arma.

- Seguí las huellas del caballo, de mi caballo, ¿me puedes explicar cómo pudiste montarlo?

- Pues… como montaba los caballos de mi papá, mostrando confianza y… es… disculpa yo… no sabía.

- Siempre tienes disculpas para todo pero de todas maneras haces lo que quieres, súbete, te llevo de regreso al convento.

- ¡Ah no! ¡Yo no regreso! ¡Por fin me pude escapar de ese lugar, no voy a volver!

- ¿Y me puedes explicar qué vas a hacer entonces señorita?

- Me voy a Yucatán con la familia de mi mamá – dijo con aplomo dejando de lado todas las preocupaciones que hace un momento le habían llegado a la mente.

- Estás loca, es imposible que llegues allá y ni pienses que te voy a dejar ir ni que te vas a llevar mi caballo.

- ¡Pues ni que necesitara tu caballo! ¡Puedo llegar por mis propios medios! Y en cuanto a que me dejes ir… - alargó su mano para tomar la pistola, podía amenazarlo apuntándole y si era necesario podría dispararle a la mano o a alguna parte no muy importante que le pudieran curar rápido y escapar, pero Sesshomaru fue más rápido, antes de que alcanzara siquiera el arma la tomó de la muñeca e intentó levantarla; ella apoyó todo su peso para evitarlo e intentó soltarse la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda intentaba tomar un madero encendido para defenderse. Al darse cuenta de esto, Sesshomaru arrojó tierra hacia la fogata con el pie apagándola por completo, la chica enojada le lanzó una patada hacia la rodilla que utilizaba él de apoyo haciéndolo caerse al lado de ella, pero en vez de soltarla, apretó más duro su muñeca y la hizo rodar hacia él. Rin intentó levantarse pero Sesshomaru la sujetó con la mano libre de la cintura y se rodó colocándola con todo su peso debajo de él.

Rin estaba que no cabía en si de furia, no la iba a obligar a volver al convento, intentó jalarle el cabello con su mano libre para quitárselo de encima y entonces sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, Sesshomaru se hizo hacia atrás y como aún la tenía tomada de la cintura la acercó hacia él y la besó.

Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos durante ese beso, el que sus labios se tocaran hizo a ambos olvidar la furia que hace unos minutos sentían. Sesshomaru se separó un momento y liberó la mano de ella para entreabrir con sus dedos la boca de ella y volver a besarla esta vez con más intensidad, Rin colocó ambas manos alrededor del cuello de él acercándolo más a ella, dejándose besar y respondiendo el beso que desde hace tanto tiempo había soñado. Dicen que donde hay humo, hay fuego y allí estaba el humo y muy cerca el fuego de los dos amantes.

Sesshomaru comenzó a retirar una por una las incómodas ropas que le impedían llegar a la piel de Rin, de la joven mestiza que ahora deseaba reclamar solo para él. Mientras lo hacía, recorría con besos las partes de piel nívea que iban quedando descubiertas mientras Rin exhalaba suspiros y sus pensamientos se perdían del resto del mundo mientras enredaba sus dedos en los hermosos cabellos platinados, ahora sólo estaban los dos, solamente existían él y ella en ese hermoso universo donde no existen razas, ni castas y todos pueden ser iguales por el único hecho de amarse uno al otro.

* * *

La mirada de Rin se perdía en los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de su habitación en el convento, había pasado quizá una semana, no estaba segura si más, lo único que recordaba era a Sesshomaru inventando una historia absurda de cómo se había perdido y él la había encontrado y la madre superiora agradeciendo al joven por haberla devuelto. Ahora que se había entregado a él ya no quedaba nada, él ya no la buscaría.

Había pasado las primeras noches llorando, lloraba y dormía, despertaba y volvía a llorar, lloraba durante las oraciones, no sentía hambre, solo deseaba volver a su celda y llorar, pero hasta las lágrimas se terminaron y solo dejaron lugar al vacío, pasaba horas sin estar segura de lo que había hecho o qué había pasado, simplemente se descubría mirando a la nada y bloqueando de sus pensamientos aquella noche tan hermosa que ahora parecía irreal.

Le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de qué era lo que la había devuelto esta vez a la realidad hasta que notó a una de las hermanas de pie en la puerta, volteó a mirarla y con cierta molestia la monja repitió.

- La hermana superiora dice que vayas al jardín pues te encontrarás con alguien ahí.

Rin se levantó de su cama o de un sillón realmente no estaba segura de en dónde se encontraba, supuso que estaba vestida con algo con lo que podía salir porque sentía la tela rozando sus brazos y escuchaba el susurro de su falda al caminar. Luego de unos momentos se dio cuenta que había llegado al jardín, se sentó en la banca y se dispuso a esperar escogiendo esta vez los chorros de la fuente para dejar perder su mirada allí mientras esperaba.

Realmente no sabía decir cuánto tiempo estuvo perdida su mirada antes de que una corriente eléctrica la reviviera por completo, la sola sensación de la mano de Sesshomaru sobre su hombro la trajo de vuelta a la realidad tan rápido que incluso necesitó una bocanada de aire. Giró sus ojos y ahí estaba, perfecto y mirándola.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – realmente no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

- Vine a hablar contigo de algo importante – le respondió él.

- Te escucho.

- Se que no te gusta estar aquí, así que he venido por ti, te voy a regalar una casita donde podrás tener todas las comodidades, incluso una criada si así lo quieres y ahí te iría a ver y podríamos estar juntos.

La chica se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos entendiendo todo lo que le decía, su cerebro procesaba poco a poco las cosas comprendiendo todo, entonces respondió con más calma de lo que la situación lo ameritaba.

- No quiero ir.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Es que no quieres estar conmigo? – Ella aspiró profundo antes de responder.

- No me mal entiendas, es lo que más desearía en el mundo y se que para la oferta que me haces estas rompiendo muchas reglas que tu mismo has repudiado a otros por romperlas, incluso estoy consciente de que alguien como yo y en especial en mi situación no podría pedir mucho más que eso.

- Pero…

- Pero toda mi vida he tenido esperanzas, sueños, siempre he deseado más y si ahora acepto lo que tú me ofreces ya se acabó todo. Además no quisiera que mis hijos le hicieran a tus hijos lo que tu hermano a ti, no quisiera que tus hijos odiaran a los míos o me odiaran a mi… lo siento – para estos momentos las lágrimas volvían a ella, se levantó dejándolo sin habla, caminó de regreso a su celda y en ese momento se dejó desplomar por su dolor en el piso.

* * *

Había pasado un mes, al menos ahora Rin era más dueña de si misma que antes, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta y eso era lo único que le quedaba para sostenerse, entregó su mente por completo a Dios y ahí encontró consuelo. Había vuelto a caminar por el jardín, no recorría muy seguido los mismos lugares en los que antes habían estado juntos ni había vuelto a la capilla o a la puerta trasera pero al menos se sentía en paz.

Ahora era más taciturna y siempre llevaba un libro pegado a su rostro para que con ello su mente se perdiera en las aventuras y problemas de personajes fantásticos que le permitían evadir la realidad que la acosaba, un día soleado que se había sentado en un claro del jardín a leer se sintió observada y muy a regañadientes decidió salir del mundo mágico en que se encontraba y levantar la vista hacia donde sentía que la estaban observando.

- ¡Sesshomaru! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome? - ¿Por qué nunca se le ocurría algo interesante que preguntar?

- Desde hace un rato, pero te veías muy hermosa y no quería romper el encanto – ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada sin saber que decir – he venido a hacerte una nueva propuesta mas bien no es una propuesta, es una orden – Rin levantó la mirada.

- Quieres que por lo menos te obedezca en algo en mi vida ¿verdad? – lo miró resignada.

- Quiero que te cases conmigo – ella se quedó sin habla y él aprovechó ese momento para tomarla por la nuca y besarla, sus labios sabían a miel y fuego, igual que la noche en la que se había adueñado de ella, le había tomado un mes antes de curar su orgullo herido, comprender el amor que sentía por ella y darse cuenta que la propuesta anterior no se la podía haber formulado a ella. Luego de unos largos minutos en los que había terminado una vez más con ella recostada sobre el césped y él sobre ella se separó suavemente y se acercó a su oído y le dijo con voz suave.

- No me importa que esta vez no quieras, te obligaré a llegar hasta el altar y a decir los votos pero serás mía para toda la vida – con la voz entrecortada y respirando acelerado Rin solo pudo responder.

- No será necesario… iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo.

* * *

**Epílogo**

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá dice que iremos a México para celebrar mi cumpleaños con el tío Inuyasha, la tía Aome y mis primos!

Rin levantó la mirada y sonrió a la pequeña de hermosos rizos castaño claro y unos resaltantes ojos color miel que entraba por la puerta inmediatamente seguida por una niña idéntica a ella que le dijo a su madre.

- ¿Puedo llevar el vestido blanco nuevo de encaje que me compró mi papá?

- Claro Barbara, Nailea a ti te llevaré tu vestido color azul, pero no crean que solo van a utilizar eso… vamos a estar bastante tiempo en México como para que solo se lleven un vestido cada una, veré con su padre que les compre algo más para el viaje en barco – respondió su mamá con una sonrisa. Ambas niñas brincaron de alegría ante la idea de que les compraran vestidos nuevos y comenzaron a dar vueltas tomadas de las manos.

Rin suspiró al ver a sus niñas jugando y sonrió, luego de que se casaron Sesshomaru y ella habían tenido que irse de lo poco que quedaba ya de la Nueva España, el triunfo del ejercito independentista estaba cerca y una unión como la de ellos no era menos que mal vista. El padre de Sesshomaru los ayudó a que viajaran a Italia y se establecieran ahí, sus hijas vinieron un tiempo después y su familia se vio llena de alegrías. Junto con su marido había conocido toda Europa, e incluso había vuelto a un México ya independiente, aún había muchísimas revueltas como todo un país al inicio de su creación, pero había podido pasear del brazo de su marido por el Zócalo de la capital respirando el aire de libertad que sólo en su país podía sentir. Viajaban a menudo a ver a la familia de Sesshomaru y su familia los visitaba también, era cierto que había dejado su patria para irse con el hombre que amaba, pero a veces es necesario hacer sacrificios y pasar por un valle de tinieblas antes de encontrar la felicidad plena.


End file.
